Reply 2012
by SodariBangYifan
Summary: /Inspired by tv series Reply 1997 dan 1994...tetapi dengan versi 2012/"Suamimu masih kelihatan tampan"/"Dunia akan kiamat"/"Cih kau sudah berubah"/"OPPAAAAAAA"/"Kau bukan sasaeng kan?"/"Will you Marry Me?"/"Happy 17th Birthday"/ /Setting in 2030/Just who married to whom? XD /EXO Member Version/Better story inside/Warn for GS/Mind to RnR?/


**_Replay 2012_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Disclaimer: Plot and story are mine. Cast is not mine.**

**Cast: EXO members. Find out yourselves yah hehe**

**Warning: Plot amburegul,OOC**,

...

**Seoul, **

**Somewhere in 2030**

"Kyungsoo-yah cepat ambil anggur merah di dalam lemari",teriak seseorang dari arah dapur

"Ini Junmyeon...Umm...Baunya harum sekali" ,seru seorang wanita sambil memberikan botol wine tersebut ke arah wanita dengan t-shirt coklat yang sedang berkutat dengan wajan tersebut

"Tentu saja. Red wine menguatkan aroma dari japchae ini,serta memberikannya rasa asam manis"

"Wine Japchae lagi?Apa kau tidak bisa masak yang lain,noona? ",terdengar suara meremehkan dari arah belakang

"Yo TaeTae",wanita mungil yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu tersenyum kepada sosok namja tampan yang sedang membuka kulkas dan meminum air tersebut

"yo yo Kyungsoo noona. Kamu semakin gendut saja"

"MWO?Aish anak ini",kesal Kyungsoo

"Taeyong-ah, cepat telepon kakak iparmu. Suruh dia singgah di minimarket sebelum pulang". Kita kehabisan...",perkataan yeoja berbaju coklat itu kemudia dipotong oleh namja didepannya.

"I can't. Irene menungguku,noona",namja itu langsung keluar ke arah pintu

"Kembali Kim Taeyong..Yak... jeongmal anak brengsek ini"

"Irene nugu ya?"

"Pacar barunya,Kyung"

"Heol...setahuku seminggu lalu dia masih berpacaran dengan siapa namanya..."

"Seulgi. Mereka putus 3 hari lalu karena Taeyong terlalu sibuk dengan klub dancenya"

"Aigo, dan mendapatkan pacar dengan secepat itu?"

"Anak sialan itu tahu dia tampan...Ah aku harus telepon suamiku dulu. Kyungsoo-yah, bisa kau taruh masakan ini di piring? "

"Baiklah"

Pip..pip..wanita berbaju coklat itu kemudian menekan tombol dial di handphonenya

"Yeobo,tolong belikan kecap asin dan mayonaise. Aku ingin buat saus untuk daging panggangnya"

Terdengar suara berisik dari arah telepon tersebut.

"Arra..ajak sekalian dengan mereka. Kebetulan Kyungsoo juga ada sini dan aku masak banyak malam ini dan Okey...Yak...stop it. Itu memalukan. Okay, i love you too..sekarang tutup teleponnya...Yak..bodoh hentikan atau jangan harap kau mendapat jatah malam ini..bye"

Klik..bunyi telepon itu dimatikan.

"Perkataan yang sangat manis untuk mengakhiri telepon suamimu"

"Aku terpaksa melakukan itu. Semakin tua, tingkah lakunya semakin menjijikkan"

"Menurutku dia sangat romantis, berbeda dengan suamiku yang seperti robot...Ah ...foto ini...Aku tidak tahu kau masih menyimpan foto ini",Kyungsoo berkata setengah berteriak melihat foto ke 7 anak muda dengan latar pantai tersebut.

"Kutemukan beberapa hari lalu saat membersihkan gudang di rumah lamaku"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat foto itu.

"Aigo lihat betapa naifnya kita"

"Tentu saja. Dan kau kelihatan sedikit menakutkan waktu itu dengan rambut panjangmu. Aku bersyukur kau memutuskan untuk memotongnya setelah berpacaran dengan..."

"Suamimu masih kelihatan sama . Yang berubah hanya gaya rambutnya saja"

"Menurutku hampir semua anak laki-laki tidak menua . Entah sihir apa yang mereka pakai"

"Atau mungkin mereka sudah digigit Keluarga Cullen"

"Lucu sekali,dasar penggemar twilight"

"Its an awesome movie dan itu film pertama yang kutonton bersama suami masa depanku"

"Heol,manis sekali kalian. Dibandingkan dengan diriku yang menonton The Conjuring bersama suami masa depanku"

Serempak keduanya pun tertawa mengingat kejadian masa lalu mereka.

"Ah aku merindukan saat-saat bermain di pantai seperti anak kecil berusia 5 tahun dan tertawa bebas seperti orang gila. Sekarang kita hanyalah orang dewasa yang dikelilingi banyak masalah yang hanya bikin pusing saja",kata wanita dibalut dress polkadot biru itu sambil menatap foto buram tersebut.

Sejenak Junmyeon tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo disampingnya. Dilihat kembali foto buram itu dan perlahan memorinya kembali ke kenangan dirinya di usia ke 17 yang indah.

...

**May 22 2012, Seoul**

"OPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA...CARELESS CARELESS SHOUT ANONYMOUS...ANONYMOUS..WE ARE ONE..OPPAAA",terdengar suara menggema dari arah sudut ruangan

"Haish dasar gadis gila...pagi-pagi begini sudah membuat keributan...YAK!, CEPAT TURUN ATAU AKAN KUBAKAR SELURUH POSTER DIKAMARMU" ,teriak seorang pria paruh baya dari arah bawaH tangga

"AHJUSSI NUGUYA?",teriak gadis itu dari arah atas tangga

"MWO?Aish dasar anak durhaka..JANGAN SAMPAI KAU TURUN ATAU BETUL-BETUL AKANKU... "

"Sudahlah jaman sekarang bukan seperti kita jaman dahulu. Mereka tidak takut terhadap ancaman lagi",jawab seorang wanita cantik berusia sekitar 40 tahun sambil menaruh piring makanan di meja tersebut

"Terus apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Gunakan cara yang lebih halus, seperti... KIM JOONMYEON CEPAT TURUN ATAU KUPOTONG SETENGAH UANG JAJANMU"

"Arra..arra",terdengar suara dari arah tangga atas

"Heol. Dasar anak jaman sekarang"

Terdengar langkah kaki dari arah atas tangga

"Yak! Bisakah berjalan dengan pelan-pelan saja?"

" Japchae lagi?",ucap gadis dengan rambut dikepang dua tersebut

"Sudah makan saja."

"Hari ini ulang tahunku. Apa salahnya memasak yang spesial?Seperti Beef Bulgogi"

"Harga daging sangat mahal akhir-akhir ini,Junmyeon"

"Setidaknya ada lilin untukku"

"Lilin untuk apa? Mengusir lalat?"

"Lilin 1 dan 7... kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?Apa kalian sengaja mengacuhkan ulang tahunku? Dulu saja..."

"APA YANG PANTAS DIRAYAKAN DARI UMUR YANG SEMAKIN PENDEK SETIAP TAHUNNYA?",teriak pria tua tersebut

"Eomma, kenapa Ajuhssi ini masih disini?",kesal Junmyeon

"Aish bocah ini. Jeongmal... akan kutampar mulutmu dengan sumpit ini"

"Sudah..sudah...Pesta sebenarnya akan ada malam ini"

"Benarkah? Yeheyyy...Ah tapi eomma aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat malam ini"

"Memangnya mau kemana kau?"

"Incheon"

"Incheon? Buat apa kau jauh-jauh kesana?"

"Hari ini Chen Oppa akan kembali ke China. Aku ingin memberikannya surat ungkapan hatiku".Junmyeon berkata sambil tersenyum

"Aku heran kenapa SooMan terus saja mengeluarkan grup anak-anak monyet"

"Yak Ahjussi ini benar-benar merusak nafsu makanku. Ah, aku akan ke rumah sebelah saja..Anyeong"

"Myeonie,sekalian beritahu kedua bayi besar itu agar makan malam bersama. Aku melihat mereka kemarin dan mereka seperti tiang jemuran berjalan."

"Ah baiklah,Eomma. Ah kau kelihatan pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?",Junmyeon berkata sedikit khawatir melihat ibunya yang sedikit pucat.

"Ah..sudah 2 malam ini aku menonton siaran ulang Moon Embraces The Suns..Kau tahu Kim Soo Hyun dengan hanbok adalah kelemahan terbesarku",ucap wanita tersebut

"Aigo, like mother like daughter..pantas saja"

"Ah...Aku berangkat dulu"

"Hati-hati...Dan jangan lupa memberi salam pada kakakmu"

"Ah benar"

Joonmyeon kemudian pergi ke ruang tamu dan melihat foto seorang gadis cantik disana. Seorang gadis dengan senyuman malaikatnya yang membuat hati setiap orang nyaman. Dan pastinya sangat dirindukan.

"Selamat pagi Unnie. Kau...tidak lupa kan hari ini hari apa? Nee..Hari ini aku berusia 17 tahun...Kau selalu bilang kalau usia 17 adalah usia yang paling indah...Ah, aku berharap kau masih disini dan bisa merayakan dengan kami..Miss you,Unnie",ucap yeoja itu pelan sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu rumahnya

...

"Wah baunya harum sekali",Junmyeon mengendus-endus kue yang baru dikeluarkan dari oven tersebut

"Sekarang tinggal menambahkan sedikit taburan permen warna warni dan sedikit whipcream",ucap seorang namja blonde sambil menaruh bahan-bahan tersebut di atas kue

"Cantik sekali. Yifan Oppa, kau betul-betul sesuatu. Kau seharusnya masuk sekolah kuliner daripada sekolah kedokteran",ucap yeoja tersebut ke namja blonde disampingnya

"Pernahkah kau mendengar kata multitalenta,Myeonnie ?"

"Bagiku kau seperti tokoh dalam dorama Otomen"

"Ah..dengan pengecualian aku tidak bisa menjahit. Dan gadis di Otomen jauh lebih cantik dan seksi dari dirimu"

"OPPA",erang yeoja tersebut

"And selesai...Wah betul...ini cantik sekali. Aku akan memotret kue indah ini. Oy, Junta cepat berdiri di samping kue tersebut. Aku akan memotretmu"

"Aku bukan Junta. Berhenti menyamakan namaku dengan organisasi pemberontakkan tersebut"

"Terus siapa?"

"Tentu saja Jun Ji Hyun"

"Tentu saja. Jika dilihat dari puncak bukit Seongsan di Pulau Jeju.. Ah sial..",Yifan tiba-tiba tersenyum sedih sambil mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Sekelebat ingatannya tentang pulau itu kembali bermunculan.

"Umm...Aku akan bangunkan si pangeran tidur dulu,oppa",Junmyeon berkata mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Eh tunggu... Biarkan dia tidur sedikit lagi. Anak itu pulang latihan tengah malam lagi",cegah Yifan sebelum Junmyeon membuka pintu sebuah kamar dengan tulisan kayu 'Only Cute Guys Allowed' tersebut

"Aigoo, bocah sialan. Terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Tapi apa dia membawa foto oppaku yang baru? Humm aku harap begitu..kyaa aku tidak sabar",Junmyeon berkata sambil tersenyum aneh

"Berhenti berbicara sendiri dan cepat ambil lilinnya di atas lemari"

"Dasar Old dragon"

"I can hear you,Kim Junmyeon"

"Aye aye captain...Ini lilinnya oppa"

"Ada apa ini?",terdengar suara dari arah belakang

"Baru saja, kami ingin membangunkanmu,Xing",Junmyeon berkata kepada namja manis dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang masih mengelap cairan yang muncul di samping bibirnya

Grep

"YIXING...SAENGGIL CHUKKAEEE..",peluk Junmyeon dari depan

"Umm..selamat ulang tahun juga untukmu,Junmyeon"

"My little unicorn , tidak kusangka begitu cepat dirimu tumbuh. Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatmu belajar berjalan"

"Memangnya anak siapa yang kau lihat kemarin? Jun, kita ini seumuran. Tidak usah terlalu dramatis seperti itu"

"Aigoo, kau menggemaskan sekali", Junmyeon berkata sambil tersenyum mengacak rambut namja tersebut

"Hoy,anak-anak domba yang tersesat..sekarang cepat kalian berdua tiup lilinnya dan ucapkan permohonan. Lihat lilinnya sudah meleleh",sela namja berambut blonde tersebut

"Aku tidak melakukan hal kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu,Yifan Ge",Yixing berkata cuek sambil membuka kulkas dan meminum kardus susu.

"Heol, Oppa...bayi kecil kita sudah besar rupanya"

"Lakukan saja agar kita bisa memakan kue yang enak ini"

Kedua homo sapiens itu kemudian meniup lilin tersebut, walaupun diselingi omelan dari Yixing yang harus menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

"Yehet..Sekarang berikan senyuman terbaik kalian di pagi pertama di usia kalian yang ke 17. Smile pretty pretty"

Yixing dan Junmyeon kemudian bepose dengan gaya mereka dan Flash..bunyi suara kamera dari iphone tersebut.

"Aigo, Go get some haircut,adik kecil. Kau bahkan terlihat lebih cantik dari si pendek disampingmu..Ah aku akan mengupdate foto kalian berdua di SNS"

"Jangan lupa tag diriku, oppa. Tapi Yixing, kau betul-betul harus menggunting rambutmu. Kemarin aku mendengar si negara api marah-marah karena rambut panjangmu"

"Perusahaan yang menyuruhku begini. Bukankah sudah ada surat izinnya?"

"Tapi wajahmu memang tipikal uke",balas Junmyeon

"Ah i wonder who is the seme",sambung namja blonde disampingnya

"Kalian berdua terlalu banyak membaca fanfiction"

"Ah,Xing... hadiah untukmu ada di saku kiri ranselku" ,kata Junmyeon yang diikuti anggukan kepala Yixing yang langsung memeriksa isi tas MCM berwarna putih tersebut.

"Oy, Junmen...Permohonan apa yang kau minta?",tanya namja blonde yang dipanggil Yifan tersebut iseng

"Rahasia dong,kalau aku memberitahukan kepadamu berarti tidak akan terkabul",Junmyeon berkata sambil memotong kue di depannya

"Biarkan aku menebak..ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan tinggi badan"

"Satu kata lagi, aku benar-benar akan melempar pisau ini tepat di gusi-gusi besarmu itu, oppa. Remember aku ini ketua klub panahan"

" Aku takut sekali..Hebat sekali perkataanmu terhadap orang yang 5 tahun lebih tua darimu. Jangan bilang karena usiamu sudah 17, kau sudah berani macam-macam denganku eoh?" ,namja blonde itu berkata sambil mengacak-acak rambut yeoja di depannya.

"OPPA...Berhenti merusak rambutku"

"Ige mwoya?",Yixing mengeluarkan amplop berwarna ungu tersebut

"Puisi ulang tahun untukmu,Xing",Junmyeon berkata santai

"Lagi?",kedua namja tersebut hanya terperangah heran

**May 22,2009-Ulang tahun ke 14**

_To : Yixing _

_Bagiku, kau seperti Malaikat dalam kegelapan_

_Oleh karena itu, pinjami aku PR Matematikamu_

_Selamat ulang tahun_

_Love,_

_-MyeonJoon_

_P.S Aku menunggumu di atap sekolah untuk menyalin tugasnya_

**May 22,2010-Ulang tahun ke 15**

_To Yixing,my twins from another mother_

_This is my first time writing this letter for you in English_

_Okey _

_-From Me to You_

**May 22,2011- Ulang tahun ke 16**

_Yixingku tersayang_

_Dongsaengku yang lebih muda 30 menit dariku_

_Selamat Ulang tahun_

_Dan Kau betul-betul harus mentraktirku seukuran besar Bubble Tea _

_Love you always,_

_-MJ_

**May 22,2012**

"Kau betul-betul menyebalkan,Myun",maki Yixing

"Sudah buka saja. Tidak mudah untuk menuliskan kata-kata puisi. Aku harus berpikir keras untuk ide yang baru tahun ini",jawab Junmyeon santai

"Bilang saja kau pelit",sambung Yifan

"OPPA. ...Untuk apa buang-buang uang membeli barang yang belum tentu disenangi ..Benar kan,Yixing?"

Yixing hanya memutar kedua matanya dan membuka amplop berwarna ungu muda tersebut dan mulai membaca isi surat tersebut

_"__Dear Pangeranku,_

_Kau adalah..._

"Ah maafkan aku. Itu puisi untuk Chen oppa. Aku baru ingat, puisimu ada di saku sebelah kanan..Ah ini kuemu untukmu,oppa",Joonmyeon berkata setelah selesai memotong tar cokelat tersebut dan menyuapkannya ke namja blonde di depannya

"Dan ini untukmu Xing..Say ahh"

Junmyeon kemudian menyuapkan potongan kue tersebut ke dalam mulut namja didepannya.

"Sekarang,mana hadiahku? " ,Junmyeon berkata dengan suara menagih kepada Yixing.

Yixing hanya menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Ini hadiah untukmu Jun.",Yixing kemudian memberikan sebuah amplop coklat ke yeoja di depannya.

Junmyeon kemudian langsung mengambil(baca: merampas) amplop tersebut dan membukanya

" DAEBAKKKKKKK",teriak Junmyeon yang membuat kedua namja didepannya sampai menutup telinga mereka. Menyelamatkan diri mereka dari rusaknya gendang telinga mereka sejak dini.

"Apa gadis ini punya speaker di kerongkongannya?"

"Double speaker,ge"

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Ini...sempurna..sudut pengambilannya benar-benar pas",Junmyeon berkata senang

"Aku mengintip dari ruang latihan. Cukup sulit mendapatkannya. Untung manajernya tidak melihatku"

"Yixing-ah, sebenarnya kau ini trainee disana atau sasaeng tersembunyi?",tanya Yifan

"Tanyakan pada gadis gila super pemaksa disampingmu itu ,Yifan ge"

"Gomawo yo Yixing. Ah, Chen Oppa..kenapa kau begitu tampan? Ah dia terlihat seksi sekali mengenakan kaos hijau ini",Junmyeon tersenyum sambil melihat foto tersebut

"Ada apa dengan pria kurus kerempeng ini,huh? Aigo..dia pikir dirinya sangat tampan",ejek Yifan

"Dia adalah laki laki paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku"

"Sempurna my ass. Dia pendek, matanya seperti unta, uwaa...dan pinggir bibirnya terlihat seperti Jo...Ouch ouch...JANGAN TAWYIKKKK HIDUNGKU..AAA",erang namja blonde tersebut

"Sekali lagi kau menghina oppaku, maka akan kuhitamkan rambut pirangmu. Dasar bule jadi-jadian"

"MWORAGO?"

"Jika aku melihat kalian berdua seperti ini saat di jalan, aku betul-betul akan mengacuhkan kalian",jawab Yixing

...

**Seoul 2030,**

"Sepertinya suamimu terjebak macet"

"Humm..Aish makanannya jadi dingin. Aku akan memanaskannya lagi nanti",Junmyeo berkata sambil melihat makanan di atas meja tersebut

"Seoul sekarang sudah benar-benar sangat ramai. Ah aku merindukan Seoul yang dulu. Dimana kita masih bisa berjalan di Myeongdong dengan bebasnya seperti jalanan milik kita sendiri tanpa harus kehabisan oksigen karena berdesak-desakkan seperti sekarang ini"

"Benar dan yang terlihat sekarang hanyalah gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah pergi ke Namsan Tower setelah dia menjadi 25 meter lebih tinggi. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku ngeri"

"Seoul jaman dahulu memang yang terbaik"

"Benar sekali,Jun"

...

**May 22,2012**

"Aku bersumpah keong pun bisa berjalan lebih cepat daripada dirimu. Kita hampir terlambat,bodoh",Junmyeon berkata sedikit kesal

"Biar lambat asal selamat"

"Hidupmu betul-betul membosankan,Yixing. Untung saja, Tuhan memberikanmu wajah yang tidak membuat orang bosan"

"SUNBAENIM!"

"Woah..barisan penggemarmu yang berisik.. Aku akan ke kelas duluan kalau begitu..See you",Yixing berkata

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau ke kelas sendirian?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku takut kau hilang atau diapa-apakan orang nantinya?",goda Junmyeon

"Myun..Berhenti menganggap diriku anak kecil. Aku seumuran denganmu"

"Kau terlihat semakin menggemaskan kalau seperti ini"

"Terserah kau saja..Bye"

"JUNMYEON SUNBAENIM!",teriak anak-anak itu lagi

"Selamat ulang tahun,sunbae"

"Ah terima kasih,hoobae-hoobaeku"

"Ini hadiah untukmu,sunbaenim"

"Tidak usah repot-repot..OMO..Ini...",mata Junmyeon terbelalak melihat apa yang dibawa oleh sekumpulan gadis tersebut

"Potongan foto Chen oppa di majalah High Cute terbaru edisi spesial EXO M,sunbaenim",jawab seorang gadis

"Aku mencintai ...Ah latihan sore ini dibatalkan"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus mengantar Chen oppa tercintaku ke bandara sekaligus memberikan surat tentang isi hatiku kepada Chen Oppa"

"Ah arra arra"

Perhatian mereka kemudian teralihkan ke arah mobil silver yang memasuki gerbang sekolah

"Waw..untuk apa mobil BMW masuk ke sekolahan kita?"

" Iya. Jarangsekali."

Sementara di dalam mobil silver tersebut,

"Aku tidak mau turun",ucap seorang namja dengan dingin

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil. Cepat turun. Aku sibuk",ucap seorang wanita yang duduk di kursi pengemudi tersebut

"Sibuk dengan selingkuhanmu?",namja tersebut masih berkata dengan dingin

Plakk,,,terdengar suara tamparan keras ke pipi pucat namja tersebut

"Jaga mulutmu"

"Cih menyebalkan",namja tinggi tersebut kemudian keluar dari mobil silver tersebut ambil membanting keras pintu mobil tersebut.

...

Namja berambut hitam sebahu itu baru saja membuka lokernya sebelum seseorang menepuknya dari belakang

"Yo Xing...HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

"Bisakah kau tidak berisik satu detik pun?"

"Aigo seseorang sepertinya lupa memakan sarapannya pagi ini..Anyway, ini hadiah untukmu. Cepat dibuka"

Yixing menggigit bawah bibirnya sambil melihat namja imut di depannya karena hadiahnya yang membuat Yixing ingin memakan hidup-hidup sosok namja didepannya.

"Bagus bukan? Aku menjahitnya sendiri",kata namja di depannya dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Kenapa hadiahmu sangat gay,Baekhyun?"

"Aku ingin memberimu hadiah yang unik dan berkesan"

"Iya unik sekali. Memberi hadiah syal musim dingin di musim panas?"

"Think out of the box. Ditambah lagi, Gdragon memakainya ke pesta ulang tahun YGE semalam...Woops aku lupa kau itu anak SM"

"Shhh Bicara pelan-pelan",ucap Yixing kepada namja imut di depannya

"Waeyo? Memangnya sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikan dirimu kalau kau itu trainee..blurp blurp",perkataan namja tersebut terpotong oleh tangan namja didepannya

"Aku tidak ingin satu sekolah menjadi heboh karena itu"

"Kau itu aneh sekali."

"Sudahlah. Ah, Terima kasih untuk hadiahmu. Setidaknya sedikit terlihat 'mahal' daripada hadiah Junmyeon."

"Apa dia memberimu puisi lagi? Haruskah aku membuatkan puisi untukmu tahun depan?"

"Fuck You"

"Yes please"

Flash...terdengar suara kamera dari arah atas tangga

"Fufufu",seseorang tertawa pelan sambil melihat foto kedua namja yang sedang berbincang di loker tersebut

...

"Oh wow..Majalah ini sangat limited edition"

"Aku sedikit bersyukur punya fansclub sendiri. Tapi sebenarnya hadiah yang spesial bukan ini..tapi Ta-da",Junmyeon menunjukkan sebuah foto yang membuat semua gadis di hadapannya berteriak tidak jelas

"DAEBAK"

"Apa ini asli,Junnie ? Kyaa..ini betul-betul Chen oppa.",teriak seorang gadis dengan nametag Soojung

"Bajunya terlihat seperti saat dia keluar dari gedung SM semalam. Heol, . Darimana kau mendapatkanya?",seorang gadis dengan nametag Victoria

"Rahasia"

"Apa kau sasaeng?Kau tidak memanjat gedung SM dan mengintip mereka di ruang latihan kan?",tanya Soojung skeptis

"Tentu tidak. Aku mendapatnya dari kenalanku di SM",bantah Junmyeon

"Bisa aku titip untuk memfoto Kris Oppaku?Aku akan membayar mahal untuk itu",Victoria berkata dengan semangat

"Akan kupikirkan. Namun, kau betul-betul harus membayar mahal"

"Aku ingin sekalian titip foto Siwon oppaku. Bisa kan?",ucap Soojung semangat

"Kalau fandom lain, harganya mungkin lebih mahal",jawab Junmyeon

"Ekhemmm",terdengar suara batukan kecil dari arah namja berambut hitam sebahu dengan nametag Yixing di kursi belakang yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan gadis-gadis tersebut.

Brakk..terdengar suara pintu kelas ditendang

"Yak! Jongin. Jika kelas kita harus mengumpulkan uang lagi untuk memperbaiki pintu yang kau tendang itu ,aku betul akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup"

"Good morning all my darling",teriak namja tersebut sambil tersenyum tampan

"Aish...dasar preman kampung",teriak sebagian siswa

Namja berkulit gelap yang dipanggil Jongin tersebut kemudian berjalan ke arah bangku belakang.

"Hey yo wassup my man"

"Aigo, lihatlah Xing. Masih bergaya seperti Genji Takiya...Wake up Kkamjong..ini bukan Crows Zero..Ouch!",Baekhyun meringis setelah jidatnya dipukul namja didepannya.

"Kau betul-betul perusak mood,Baekkie...Ah Yixing,saenggil chukkae..."

"Humm",jawab Yixing malas

"Muram sekali dirimu pagi ini...Ini hadiah penyemangat untukmu",namja berkulit gelap itu kemudian sedikit mengeluarkan rokok dari dalam saku bajunya

Sesaat senyum berkembang dari pinggiran bibir plum Yixing

"Kau yang terbaik,Jongin. Ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah kuterima sepanjang ulang tahunku "

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kalian berdua sama-sama dancer, sama-sama atlet voli di sekolah ini, namun kalian tetap saja merokok"

"Pria belum dikatakan manly jika belum merasakan nikotine masuk ke dalam darah mereka"

"Benar sekali,Xing. Ditambah lagi,walaupun kami merokok namun kami masih makan makanan bergizi dan rajin olahraga. Efek merokok tidak akan kelihatan"

"Itu pembanding yang aneh"

"Mau ikut atau tidak?",ajak Yixing yang sudah bangkit dari kursinya

"Aku takut jauh-jauh darimu... Shit..baiklah",kata Baekhyun pasrah

Ketiga namja tampan tersebut kemudian berjalan ke luar kelas

"Ehehehey Mau kemana kalian?",cegat Junmyeon di depan kelas

"Mencari angin sebentar,sayang",jawab Jongin yang diiringi pukulan di belakang kepala dari Junmyeon

"Awas kalau kalian merokok lagi. Terlebih dirimu Yixing. Batukmu akhir-akhir ini cukup mencurigakan"

"Itu batuk karena cuaca,Jun"

"Jangan khawatir,Jun. Kami akan menjaga anak anjing manis ini",jawab Jongin sambil merangkul Yixing dengan lengan kekarnya

"Menjijikkan. Ayo jalan"

"Kau dan Yixing itu dekat sekali ya?",tanya Victoria kepada Junmyeon sesaat setelah ketiga namja tampan tersebut keluar dari kelas

"Bagaimana kami tidak dekat? Orang tua kami itu berteman, kami juga bertetangga, kami lahir pada hari yang sama di rumah sakit yang sama,serta satu sekolah sama-sama dari kecil"

"Daebak. Pantas saja kalian terlihat begitu akrab"

"Orang-orang yang melihat pasti mengira kalian adalah sepasang kekasih"

"Yixing itu sudah seperti saudaraku ...Dan lagipula aku sudah punya orang yang kusukai..Nee Chen Oppa?",Junmyeon tersenyum malu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke foto tersebut.

Percakapan ketiga gadis tersebut kemudian terhenti ketika terdengar teriakan Luna,si biang gosip, yang berlari terengah-engah ke dalam kelas

"Ah...NEGARA API DATANG MENYERANG..NEGARA API DATANG"

"Oh shit..Aku akan kembali ke tempatku",ucap Junmyeon

"Berdiri semua...",ucap sang ketua kelas ketika seorang pria dengan jas biru dan kacamata memasuki ruang kelas tersebut.

"Just cut it off. Um..1.2..3...Dimana ketiga monyet yang duduk di belakang tersebut?"

"Umm tadi katanya mereka keluar sebentar mencari angin,Saem"

"Dasar brengsek. Ah..Aku..hampir lupa...Oy cepat masuk",teriak pria itu

Semua siswa di kelas tersebut tercengang menatap sosok yang memasuki ruangan kelas 2-2 tersebut.

"WOAH..DIA TAMPAN SEKALI",teriak seseorag

"KYAAA SO COOL"

"BERAPA NOMOR TELEPONMU?"

"BE MINE"

"Hoy...dasar makhluk-makhluk penuh hormon..Aku tahu dia tampan tapi tolong kontrol diri kalian. Hey twilight, cepat perkenalkan dirimu ",ucap pria tersebut kepada namja tampan disampingnya

"Oh Sehun-imnida. Aku pindahan dari Gangnam",ucap pria itu datar

"GANGNAM? APA KAU CHAEBOL?"

"WOAH..HE'S THE NEW GU JUN PYO. DAEBAK"

Suasana riuh rendah mewarnai kelas tersebut karena kedatangan seorang siswa tampan

'Cih..semua sama saja',batin namja tersebut

...

Namja blonde itu baru saja memarkirkan motornya ketika segerombalan gadis-gadis datang menyerbunya.

"Oppa, ini obento untukmu",seru seorang yeoja kepada namja blonde tersebut

"Aku sudah makan",ucap namja tersebut cuek sambil terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan gadis-gadis tersebut.

"Aigo, Yifan. Semakin hari tingkah lakumu yang sok dingin itu membuat ingin muntah saja",terdengar suara dari arah yeoja yang sedang memakan ice cream di sampingnya tersebut.

"Shut up,rusa kecil. Ah, apa kau hari ini kosong? Aku ingin minta bantuanmu membedah tikus. Aku ingin sekali meneliti organ ginjal serta jantungnya ",kata Yifan

"Hey aku sedang makan saat ini" ,jawab yeoja imut tersebut

"Eh apa kau sudah selesai dalam membedah mayatmu? Bisa kita barter? aku ingin meneliti mayat yang dibedahmu. Kudengar kau menyebutkan kemarin kalau jantungnya masih keluar darah walaupun dia sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Apakah itu karena pembuluh aortanya?atau?"

"Hey Yifan...Pantas saja kau tidak punya pacar hingga sekarang. Mana ada yang tahan dengan ocehanmu tentang organ tubuh itu?",ucap yeoja imut itu kesal

Sesaat Yifan terdiam.

"There was one,Luhan...there was one",jawab Yifan sambil menerawang sedih

...

"Ah,mereka bilang kalau pulau Jeju adalah tempat terindah di dunia, mereka tentu belum pernah naik ke atap sekolah dan menghisap rokok dalam keadaan setenang ini",ucap namja berkulit gelap tersebut

"Benar sekali,Jongin"

"Kalau suara indahku sampai rusak karena kalian..aku betul-betul akan mengejar kalian sampai ke neraka",omel Baekhyun yang notabene adalah vokalis band sekolah

"Kata nenekku, merokok dapat membuat suaramu lebih bagus karena asapnya menutup tenggorokanmu,sehingga head voicemu akan lebih sempurna"

"Eum,,benar juga. Dan aku dengar, rokok mengandung suatu zat yang dapat membersihkan tenggorokan"

"Eishh..dasar kalian berdua hanya asal bicara saja...Ah...akhir-akhir ini Seoul panas sekali..padahal ini belum masuk musim panas",Baekhyun kemudian mengipasi dirinya sendiri

"Mereka bilang sebentar lagi akan kiamat"

"Ah...ramalan suku Maya tentang dunia akan berhenti pada. Dasar takhayul"

"Menyedihkan sekali. Aku bahkan belum merasakan seks pertamaku dengan seorang gadis. Ah ayo kita ke Busan. Aku dengar disana ada rumah bordir yang bagus. Jika seandainya dunia benar-benar hancur dan kita akan mati, tidak akan memalukan bila ditanya malaikat tentang apakah kita sudah melakukan seks atau bukan di dunia. Dan kita terlihat lebih profesional jika melakukannya nanti dengan para bidadari",celoteh Jongin yang diikuti tawa kedua temannya

"Dasar absurd...Aku mau membeli minuman. Apakah ada yang mau titip?"

"Aku mau es yakult,Xing"

"Eh tunggu..Aku punya sesuatu yang akan membuat kita tidak haus lagi dan yang pasti tidak butuh uang..Ta-da...Koleksi Victoria's Secret terbaru dari Eunhyuk hyung",ucap Jongin bangga sambil mengeluarkan majalah dengan gambar tidak senonoh dari dalam jas sekolahnya

"Kau yang terbaik,Jongin",Yixing berkata sambil memberikan jempol kepada Jongin

"Woah daebak... Tapi,apa Miranda Keer operasi payudara akhir-akhir ini? Kenapa aku merasa payudaranya bertambah besar setiap kali aku melihatnya di majalah?",tanya Baekhyun

"Itu yang dinamakan the power of photoshop"

"Tapi menurutku payudaranya sudah agak kendur",sambung Yixing

"Tentu saja. Itu karena dia sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak"

"Sayang sekali. Padahal, dia yang terbaik.",Baekhyun berkata sedikit kecewa

Beep beep...

"Bunyi apa itu?"

"Ah ini hanya Line-ku"

"Line?"

"Aplikasi messenger seperti kakaotalk. Hanya fiturnya lebih lengap dan ditambah lagi karakter stikernya yang lucu. Sangat terkenal di Jepang",ucap Jongin seperti sedang beriklan.

"Apa dia mau mengalahkan kakaotalk?"

"Jangan aneh-aneh. Hampir semua bintang hallyu dan idol menggunakan kakaotalk untuk berkomunikasi. Dan kakaotalk digunakan hampir 93% populasi pengguna smartphone di Seoul"

"Aku yakin suatu saat nanti Line akan mengalahkan kepopuleran KakaoTalk",Jongin berkata mantap

"Jangan bermimpi",ucap Yixing dan Baekhyun serempak

**_Seoul, April 2014, _**

_LINE telah mengalahkan rekor KakaoTalk dengan 400 juta pengguna seluruh dunia_

**Back to 2012**

Flash...cklek

"Siapa itu?",suara Jongin menggema ketika mendengar suara kamera

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengar seperti bunyi kamera?"

"Kupikir hanya diriku saja yang merasakan hal seperti itu"

"Ah sudahlah mungkin hanya suara angin saja"

...

"Darimana saja kalian?"

Ketiga namja tampan tersebut hanya menutup mulut mereka diam. Takut nafas mereka masih berbau rokok yang baru saja mereka hisap

Yeoja denga rambut dikepang dua tersebut kemudian memincingkan matanya menatap ketiga pria tersebut.

"Kok tidak ada yang menjawab?"

"Sebenarnya begini Joon... kami dari...Eh?" ,Baekhyun berkata sedikit mengendus nafasnya karena bau rokok sudah hilang dari mulutnya

"Permen karetmu berguna sekali",bisik Baekhyun ke telinga Jongin

"Tentu saja. Lotte gum membuat efek merokok akan hilang sekejap dalam 3 menit"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?",

"Anni. Woahh..udang besar...eish",Baekhyun mendengus kecewa melihat udang goreng di piring Junmyeon incarannya sudah diambil namja disebelahnya

"Siapa cepat dia dapat"

"Kau beruntung karena aku mencintaimu,Xingie. Aku akan melepaskanmu satu kali ini. Masih ada 5 udang lagi di piring ini",ujar Baekhyun

"Ini akan menjadi pertempuran berdarah",ucap Yixing

"Hoy udang mania. Lebih baik kalian pesan sendiri"

"Lebih enak yang gratis"

"Setuju"

"Lihat Sadako datang",ucap Soojung yang membuat semua di bangku itu menoleh ke arah gadis dengan rambut panjang sepinggang dan poni panjang yang menutupi matanya.

"Semakin hari dia semakin menakutkan dengan rambut panjangnya dan tatapan mata besarnya. Padahal, dia cukup cute",kata Baekhyun

"Uwoo...makanan pembukaku",Jongin tersenyum aneh ketika melihat gadis tersebut.

"Jongin-ah, berikan gadis itu satu hari free tanpa kau ganggu terus"

"Shirreo."

"Kalau kau menyukai Sadako mending tembak saja"

"MWO? Siapa bilang aku menyukainya? Ah..",Jongin kemudian langsung berlari ke arah gadis tersebut. Wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah karena godaan teman-temannya itu tidak dapat disembunyikan.

"Haish...dasar tukang bully. Aku heran kenapa kalian masih saja bergaul dengannya?",tanya Soojung

"Dia tidak membully si Sadako, dia menyukainya.",jawab Junmyeon diikuti anggukan kepala dari Baekhyun dan Yixing yang sekarang sedang melakukan battle of udang di makan siang Junmyeon.

"Pria memang aneh"

"OMO",teriak gadis-gadis di kantin tersebut

"Haish...kenapa bisa berisik seperti ini?",maki Yixing yang memang tidak suka keramaian

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'The School's New Gu Jun Pyo',"ucap Junmyeon sambil menunjuk ke arah namja tinggi yang sedang duduk di pinggir ruangan tersebut

"Huh?"

"Siswa baru di kelas kita. Salah sendiri kalian tidak masuk tadi. Satu kelas heboh dengannya",ujar Soojung

"Kalian mau tahu bagian terbaiknya...tadi pagi aku melihat dia diantar oleh BMW",kata Junmyeon

"Benarkah?"

"Wah dia cukup tampan dan tinggi. Dan terlihat kaya. Yixing, aku mungkin akan berhenti menjadi fanboy nomor satumu dan berganti bias",jawab Baekhyun

"Baguslah dengan begitu satu orang berisik akan menghilang dari hidupku. Selamat datang hidup tenangku",Yixing berkata datar

"Jahat",namja bernama Baekhyun itu mempoutkan bibirnya

"Tapi namja itu cukup familiar",ucap Yixing sambil berpikir

"Hey, sekarang lihat apa yang akan Jongin lakukan untuk mengganggu Sadako. Haish pria bodoh. Dia pikir wanita jaman sekarang suka dengan Bad boy",ucap Junmyeon

Keempat siswa itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke namja berkulit gelap yang sekarang berada di depan gadis berambut panjang tersebut

...

"Selamat siang Sadako",Jongin menampilkan senyum jahatnya kepada yeoja berambut panjang didepannya

"Min...mi...minggir",ucap gadis tersebut pelan

"Apa yang kau bilang? Ah..kotak bekal yang cantik sekali..I wonder what's inside",kata Jongin

"It..it..itu makananku."

"Pelit sekali terhadap teman sendiri",Jongin berkata kemudian merampas kotak bekal gadis tersebut

"Kem..kembalikan",ucap yeoja itu terbata-bata

"Coba kalau kau bisa mengambil ini sendiri",Jongin yang notabene dengan tinggi 184 cm langsung membuat sosok didepannya yang lebih pendek darinya melompat-lompat mengambil kotak bekal tersebut

Srekk...kotak bekal tersebut yang berada di tangan Jongin kini sudah tidak dipegangnya lagi.

"Ini punyamu",kata seorang namja tampan dengan nametag Oh Sehun tersebut.

"Terima kasih",ucap yeoja berambut panjang itu pelan kemudian pergi dari tempat itu

"Huh? Aigo lihatlah..masih saja menjadi pahlawan kesiangan",ejek Jongin yang sebenarnya masih malu karena merasa terhina oleh namja didepannya.

Namja tinggi itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan mulai berjalan sebelum akhirnya ditahan oleh Jongin

"Hey tunggu mau kemana kau,chingu? Cih..kuperingatkan satu hal..Urusi urusanmu sendiri kalau masih mau aman di sekolah ini",tegas Jongin

"Aku heran orang hina sepertimu bisa masuk ke sekolah ini.",ucap namja tersebut santai

"MWO?"

"Cih..merasa sok jagoan, padahal kau membully siswi perempuan?Apa kau banci?",ucap namja itu sinis

Jongin yang sedikit sensitif dengan kata 'banci' itu kemudian menarik kerah baju namja didepannya

"Kau betul-betul ingin mencari masalah denganku eoh?",Jongin yang sudah terpancing emosinya langsung memukul dan menendang sosok di depannya hingga terjatuh ke bawah

Seluruh penghuni kantin tersebut langsung heboh melihat kejadian itu

Beberapa orang bahkan berteriak fight..fight..fight..melihat kejadian itu. Beberapa orang lagi memandang khawatir.

"Xing, Ini tidak benar. Jongin betul-betul akan membunuh anak itu",ucap Junmyeon cemas melihat ke arah Jongin yang seperti kerasukan setan

"Ditambah lagi aku dengar sekolah akan mengeluarkan Jongin kalau dia membuat masalah lagi",kata Soojung yang notabene anak salah satu petinggi sekolah mereka

"Aigo, merepotkan. Aku betul-betul akan mencari teman baru besok. Ayo Baekhyun",ucap Yixing sambil berjalan ke arah kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu disusul Baekhyun dari belakang

...

"Cih...ternyata mulutmu saja yang besar huh",Jongin kemudian terus-terusan memukul namja yang sudah terkapar di bawahnya

Baru saja dia akan melancarkan pukulan lagi ke arah wajah namja yang sudah penuh darah itu,seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Sudah hentikan,Jongin",ucap Yixing tegas sambil menahan tangannya

"TIDAK BISA...AISH DASAR ALBINO..AWAS KAU..BETUL BETUL AKAN KUHABISI",teriak Jongin

"Sudah hentikan..ayo kembali",Yixing berkata masih sambil menarik lengan Jongin yang sepertinya masih gatal memukul sosok dibawahnya

Baekhyun yang berada di belakang Yixing kemudian melihat keadaan namja yang terkapar tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Sini kubantu berdiri",tawar Baekhyun yang mengulurkan tangannya ke arah namja dibawahnya

"Heol,dasar arogan",ucap Baekhyun kesal karena niatnya yang ingin menolong malah diacuhkan namja tampan tersebut

Namja tersebut kemudian bangun dan merapikan dasinya yang sedikit rusak karena pertengkaran tadi. Namun,pandangannya kemudian teralihkan kepada Yixing yang sedang menahan Jongin tersebut.

Namja tersebut kemudian setengah tertawa melihat Yixing ."Dunia begitu sempit",ujarnya pelan masih sambil menatap sosok Yixing

"Ada apa kau melihatku,Albino?", Jongin menatap namja tersebut tajam

"Aku tidak sedang melihatmu,Sampah"

"MWO?YAK! MATI KAU KALI INI...JEONGMAL..AKU BETUL-BETUL AKAN..",Jongin kembali memberontak

"Kau sudah berubah sekali yah..sampai-sampai aku tidak mengenalimu",ucap Yixing tiba-tiba setelah melihat sosok namja didepannya dengan jelas. Pantas saja awalnya dia berpikir namja ini familiar. Ternyata

"Ah..tentu saja",jawab namja tersebut

"Eh? Kalian berdua saling mengenal?",tanya Baekhyun polos

"Ah..kami berdua adalah teman lama,benarkan Oh Sehun?",jawab Yixing

"Mantan teman lama", ucap namja tersebut masih dengan dinginnya

_Usia 17 adalah usia dimana kita mengenal arti persahabatan sebenarnya_

_Di usia 17, kedua teman lama saling bertemu_

_Dan di usia 17, luka lama itu muncul kembali_

...

**Seoul 2030,**

Brumm brumm..terdengar bunyi mobil dari halaman luar rumah tersebut.

"Ah sepertinya mereka sudah datang",ujar Kyungsoo

Tingtong

"Kenapa suamimu menekan bel lagi?"

"Si brengsek itu pasti lupa password rumah lagi. Akan kubukakan pintunya",Junmyeon berkata sambil bangkit dari sofa tersebut

Krieet..cklek

Terdengar pintu tersebut dibuka dan Junmyeon menatap ke lima pria berjas hitam didepannya. Kelima pria kesayangannya yang telah menghiasi waktu remajanya.

Sehun yang tampan

Jongin yang kasar

Baekhyun yang berisik

Yixing yang kalem

Dan Yifan yang absud.

"Apa kau lupa password rumah lagi, Yeobo?",tanya Junmyeon manja

Dan serempak kelima laki-laki tampan itu menatap kepada wanita cantik di hadapan mereka sambil tersenyum.

...

TBC?

Lanjut?Or?

I know i should've been working on my old stories, but i can't denied this bunny plot that came after watching The Replay series

Mungkin ada yang shocked kalau Junmen dibikin GS. Sorry, but in my eyes, dia uke banget. I mean after that Something's performance LOL

Untuk cast lainnya Nyusul ya

So please let me know what you guys think in the kotak amal below

P.S #Everyone that can survived this era is the stongest.

#Just Keep the faith and love for our 10 amazing boys that gives us life and hope

#SupportOT10

#SupportLuHan

#SupportWYF

Love ZF


End file.
